


Can you wait for me?

by just_pabbo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_pabbo/pseuds/just_pabbo
Summary: “Can you wait for me unnie?” She asked with worry clearly seen on her face. I gave her a reassuring smile as a respond.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Can you wait for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first one shot. The idea just popped in my head one night. I'm really sorry if there are any errors. I'm doing my best to improve. Hope you guys will like it ~

“Yoohyeon-ah, Here’s your food. Time to eat.” I entered her room and smiled widely. I stayed up all night to learn how to make her food. I’m still not used to cooking but I’ll continue learning. She was busy with her phone and didn’t respond until I was close to her.

  


“I’m not in the mood to eat unnie.” She replied while pouting. I really can’t force her if she doesn’t feel like eating though.

  


“I even made this for you.” I whined while putting the food down at the table beside her. “Fine, but you still have to eat later okay?” I added trying to negotiate with her.

  


“Ne!” she agreed smiling widely and then went back to her phone. I sat beside her bed and asked her what she was busy with. “You seem busy, what are you doing?”

  


“I was just catching up with Dami and Siyeon unnie.” She put the phone down and faced me. “Really? How are they?” I got happy with just the thought of them. It’s also been a while since we got together.

  


“Dami says there’s a transferee named Handong. And I can sense a crush here.” She stated while laughing. “Oh! And did you know Siyeon and Bora unnie are already together?” 

  


“Of course. I knew from the start that they were gonna end up together even with all the fights.” I laughed as I reminisced how they used to fight all the time, even from the first time they met.

  


Suddenly I remembered how I also met Yoohyeon. It’s something I can never forget. The day I was blessed to have met her. My everything, my home.

  


“Are you okay Minji unnie?” Before I was deep in my thoughts Yooh brought me back. “Yeah, I was just reminiscing the first time we met.” She immediately covered her face. “Yah don’t unnie. That was so embarrassing!” She said while her face was pinkish red. I laughed at how cute she was. She’s always cute like a puppy.

  


“Yoohyeon.” I called out to her while holding her hand. “Ne Minjiyaah?” She replied naughtily with her nickname for me.  
“Do you remember when you asked me if I could wait for you?” I asked looking straight to her eyes.

**

  


“Yaah! Kim Yoohyeon! Why are you such in a hurry!” I almost screamed as she’s already at the top and here I am struggling to keep up.

  


“You’re such a hag Minjiyah!” She looked back and replied to me while laughing. Her eyes were like the crescent moon. My heart started beating fast. I really love it when she smiles like this. My heart feels warm and all I can see is her. She really is the one for me. I can never imagine myself without her. I could overcome anything as long as we’re together. I was brought back to my senses when she started calling me again.

  


“Minji unnie! Hey, you’re not mad are you?” She then asked worriedly. I smiled internally. She looks like a cute cute puppy worrying if she made her owner upset. I didn’t respond and just continued climbing up the flight of stairs. When I reached the top I still ignored her and started walking towards our favourite spot. 

  


“Yah unnie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I was just teasing you. Talk to me please?” She clinged on to me and intertwined our hands while walking. It’s so hard to resist her when she’s like this. I pretended to look like I’m mad while she kept making weird faces to make me laugh. Our favourite spot was just nearby but it felt like eternity trying to get there and I can no longer hold my laughter so I started running.

  


“Wha- That’s not fair!” Yoohyeon whined as she realizes I’m trying to get there first. I did not look back and continued running for I know how much of a fast runner Yoohyeon is. I put my backpack down as I reached my destination and jumped in joy while saying 'I’m first'.

  


When I opened my eyes I saw Yoohyeon charging towards me with her eyes closed. “Yah Yoohyeon-ah! Open your eyes dummy!” 

  


“Kyaaah!” She screamed as soon as she did because it was too late. She was already only 4 feet away from me and I prepared myself for the impact. I hugged her and we fell onto the grass and rolled over a few times. We then laughed after what had just happened while I was still hugging her. After a few minutes of laughter when we almost had tears in our eyes she asked me if I was fine. 

  


“Are you okay unnie? My back kinda hurt” She said still laughing in between. I was on top of her and my hands were stuck on her back.

  


“Who’s the hag now?” I replied with a grin on my face.  
“Bu-“ She was about to retort but I shushed her by kissing her on the lips. She got surprised and blushed. She was so cute I can’t help but giggle. “Why are you laughing at me unnie!” She asked all red and looking away.

  


“It’s because you’re so cute, you look like a tomato.” I replied teasing her to make her redder. She looked at me again and I took this opportunity to kiss her again. She immediately burst into laughter right after. I can’t help but also laugh because of that. She laughs like that whenever she can’t contain her happiness so I’m used to it. 

  


“I love you Yoohyeon” I told her and gave her a peck on her lips. “I love you too Minji” She replied and gave me a peck on the lips too. 

  


I can’t stop smiling. I rolled on the side because I can’t feel my hands anymore. Blood came rushing in my hands immediately and for a while they stay numb. She hugged me on my side and rested her head on my left shoulder. I put my right arm around her and hugged her back. 

  


“I’m so happy unnie. I’m happy because I’m with you.” She whispered to me. And we both took a deep breathe. 

  


“I’m happy too Yooh. You make me happy.” I finally replied. We remained quiet after that. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. The sun was setting already and I can feel the cold breeze on my skin. I can also smell Yooh’s scent. It made me feel calm. I always loved her scent. It gives me comfort. I can’t explain why but when I’m with her it feels like home. Like I am where I’m meant to be. I opened my eyes and watch the pinkish red sky and the sun as it slowly disappears. 

  


“Yooh” I called out to her checking if she’s still awake. 

  


“Hhmm?” She responded, almost asleep. I took a deep breathe and asked her what I always wanted to ever since I met her.

  


“Will you be my girlfriend?” I asked and waited for her response while still looking at the sky. She got up and looked me in the eye.

  


“Aren’t we already?” She asked with disbelief in her face. And then she scoffed and looked away. I got up to and waited for her to continue. She sighed and then looked at me again. 

  


“Can you wait for me unnie?” She asked with worry clearly seen on her face. I gave her a reassuring smile as a respond.

*** 

  


“Of course I do unnie. I was very thankful for how understanding you were. I felt that I needed to come out to my parents first and you helped me through it. You understood me and waited for me.” She was playing with my hands while looking down. “It’s because I love you.” I hugged her while tears were already forming in the corner of my eyes. “I love you too, Minji.” She broke the hug and kissed me. 

  


“YAAAAHHHH!! LOOK WHO’S BEING ALL LOVEY DOVEY HERE! DID WE INTERRUPT SOMETHING??” We were both startled from the owner of the loud voice whom we both knew the identity of, clear as day.

  


“Well technically you can’t tell them to get a room since they already are.” Dami commented while carrying a basket filled with fruits. I wiped my tears quickly and hugged the four of them including the new girl which I suppose is Handong.

  


“Awoo awoo arf arf!” We all looked at Siyeon and Yoohyeon who believe they are a wolf and a pup. It’s their thing. Bora looks at them amusingly while laughing, Dami on the hand looks at them while face palming. Handong was definitely weirded out but I can’t blame her.

***

  


The day had finished quickly and all of them had already left. I finished cleaning and was ready to head out so that Yooh could get some rest.

  


“I’ll be heading out now Yooh. You need to get some rest so that you could get well sooner.” I then kissed her forehead bidding goodbye. I was about to head out but she held my hand “Actually, can you stay for the night?”

  


My heart ached but she looked so calm. I had lain on the bed beside her and hugged her. She hugged me back and rested her head on my left shoulder. 

  


“You know I can’t say no to my Yooh.” I intertwined my right hand to hers.

  


“I know.” She replied with her goofy smile that I love so much. Only now there’s a hint of tiredness in it. It breaks my heart. But I fight my tears and look up. 

  


“I love you Minji unnie. I always have and always will. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. For loving me, taking care of me, for always understanding me.” I kept quiet and listened to her beautiful voice. I wanted to scold her for saying those. For talking like… But I kept quiet and listened. 

  


“You’re the most kind and loving person I have ever met. I thank God every day for giving you to me. I have no regrets and is just very thankful. My life would’ve never been complete if I didn’t have you. I probably couldn't have made it this far if you weren’t by my side. You are the best blessing I have received. You are my angel. I love you so much.” I couldn’t see her face but I knew she was smiling. My heart feels like it’s being torn to pieces right now. But I can’t cry. I can’t let her see me like that. Trying my best not let my voice crack.

  


“Yoohyeon-ah, it’s my turn now.” She looked up at me with a confused look. I looked back and straight into her eyes. 

  


“ _Can you wait for me?_ ” I asked her sincerely. For a few seconds she remained confused but then she smiled and got what I was saying. 

  


“Mmm. Yes, unnie. I will wait for you.” Without breaking eye contact I reached out to kiss her softly as I could. Hoping for it to convey how much I love her. I hugged her more tightly after. 

  


“I love you too Yooh.” We then remained silent. Feeling our breathing, our heartbeats, everything. 

I fell asleep for a while. But when I woke up, I felt my heart stop. 

  


“Yoohyeon-ah?” I asked my voice cracking. 

  


“Yooh.” I called twice, helding on to her tightly hoping for her response even if I already knew she wouldn’t. I clenched my fist and stopped moving. I couldn’t breathe. My heart feels like it’s being ripped apart. I feel light and my head was spinning. I couldn’t hold back anymore, I cried. I cried my heart out for the first time. I cried while calling her name. 

**

Two years had already passed since she was gone. I graduated two years ago and is now on my first year at my job. Yoohyeon got diagnosed with leukemia stage four while I was on my third year in college. There’s not a day that I don’t miss her. I’m living the best as I can _to make her proud_. 

  


I’m on my way to her right now. It’s her 2nd year death anniversary. I texted her Mom that I’m already on my way while waiting for the red light. When it turned red I immediately crossed the street to get to where I parked my car. While I was walking I smelled a familiar scent, though I can’t quite remember where I have smelled it before. I tried to find where it came from and it led me to a young girl across the street. She seems like a first year college student. She was holding a lot of things and was clearly struggling to hold them properly. Especially the big box which seemed to be her project. 

  


“Do you need some help?” I asked her, ready to take some of her stuff. 

  


“Oh no, thank you. I have my friends over there. But thank you so much for your offer unnie. Yaah! Dahyun-ah help me here.” She smiled at me and called a blonde girl who was now coming back to help her. 

  


“MOVE!” A running man suddenly pushed her causing her to lose balance and make all of her stuff fall. The big box fell far to the road but she didn’t notice it and followed it. I felt cold and my heart started beating faster. A fast car was behind her and the driver wasn’t looking at all.

  


“HAKSAENG!”

  


The light was blinding at first but a few seconds later my eyes started to adapt. There were a lot of people but then I remembered the student. I got up and searched for the student and found her sitting by the curb. She looked so terrified. 

  


“Are you alright?” I asked holding her arm. She was shaking and she mumbled something without even looking at me.

  


“U-unnie.” I looked back to where she was looking but there was already a lot of people. 

  


“Unnie!” I heard a voice called. My eyes widened and I stopped moving. _I know that voice_. My heart started beating faster like it was about to burst out of my chest. Tears started forming on the corners of my eyes as I turn my head. 

  


“ _Minjiyaah._ ” And there she was, calling unto me with her usual goofy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?? I felt a lot of emotions while writting this tbh :'(. Please tell me your thoughts on the comments below. Any feedback are deeply appreciated 💖 Thank you very much for reading!! 
> 
> twitter: [@just_pabbo](https://twitter.com/just_pabbo)


End file.
